


Hashtag Be A Unicorn

by whisper_roar



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/pseuds/whisper_roar
Summary: It all started when I noticed the hashtag in Rinsy's insta profile and remembered that unicorn onesies were a thing.





	Hashtag Be A Unicorn

He loves race Sundays, don’t get him wrong. Lives for them. But equally, there’s something wonderfully special and comforting about this, a lazy Sunday waking up next to his boyfriend. Rins is still asleep, and he runs a hand down the warm soft expanse of his back, watching in the warm haze of dawn as Rins’ mouth twitches, eyelids flickering. Alex yawns, and Rins pouts in his sleep as Alex’s chest rises and falls under his head. Alex settles back into the warmth of his boyfriend and their bed and dozes a little longer. Eventually, his stomach rumbles loudly enough that Rins stirs and wordlessly grumbles a little; so he carefully wiggles out from underneath him, leaving just his curls poking out from under the duvet. He pulls the first t-shirt he comes to out of the drawer and finds a clean pair of pants before he pads downstairs and starts on breakfast. Well, he thinks, glancing at the kitchen clock, breakfast might be pushing it. Brunch it is then. 

He’s nearly finished when Rins appears in the kitchen. Alex yelps when a pair of arms wrap around his waist as he flips the last pancake. “For me? Oh you shouldn’t have,” Rins murmurs, kisses the side of Alex’s neck and smirks against his skin as Alex shivers and shrugs him off so he can add this last one to a plate and put the pan in the sink. Then he turns and actually registers his boyfriend’s outfit. Rins is grinning at him from underneath the hood of a goddamned unicorn onesie. And it’s fucking adorable. But ridiculous. Alex tells him so. Rins grins, and takes one of the plates off him. “You love it,” he says, and Alex shrugs, stretches out a hand to bop the unicorn horn atop his head. 

Later, when they’ve eaten and neglected to wash up, and Alex is busy flicking through Netflix for a suitably brainless film, Runs flops into his lap with a package. “I got you one too,” he says, and watches Alex unwrap the bundle of fabric.   
“Really?” he says, when he’s unfolded it and recognised what it’s supposed to be.   
“They’re right,” Rins says, and pokes at Alex’s face until he reluctantly gets up and tugs on the Bambi onesie. “You’re adorable.” Alex shoves at him for that, but lets himself be pulled down onto the sofa to snuggle, limbs entangled. And there they doze again, snuggly and warm even in the pale light of winter, wrapped in fleece and each other.


End file.
